Alternate Universes Collide
by Oliviaaaaa
Summary: When Henry's magic lesson takes him and his family to Ferryport Landing, what will happen once they meet the Grimms and the rest of the Everafters?
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I absolutely love Once Upon A Time and Sisters Grimm, but sadly, I do not own either of them :(. There are only 2 OUTxSisters Grimm crossovers which made me sad, so now I'll make one of my own. Enjoy!**

*No one's POV*

It was time for Henry's weekly magic lesson, taught by the Blue Fairy, and boy, was he excited! Today was not just any other magic lesson. Today, Emma, Snow, and Charming were to accompany Henry to an alternate universe, via one of Jefferson's many new hats. He had finally figured out how to make them to work. Jefferson had promised that the world that the group would be visiting was not _just _another world, but an alternate universe, so they had a chance of meeting themselves, if they landed in the correct place.

Henry couldn't wait, and he practically dragged his family out of Snow's loft and to the covenant, where the magic lessons were held every Wednesday.

Once there, Jefferson mumbled some safety precautions, something about the same amount of people who go through the portal must come back, yada yada yada. The family grasped each other's hands, and jumped into the hat when Jefferson spun it.

Inside the hat, there were five doors to choose from. The one labeled "Alternate Universe" was the one that Henry raced towards and opened.

Being the protective dad/grandpa/husband that he was, Charming stepped through the portal first. A few moments later, his hand stuck back through and beckoned for the rest to follow. They all went for the door at once, so they all fell and ended up in a heap on the other side.

Snow took Charming's hand as the small group looked around. They seemed to be in a small town, not unlike Storybrooke. They had apparently landed smack dab in the middle of main street, but the road wasn't very busy.

"Where are we?" asked Henry, not speaking to anyone specific.

"Judging from the surrounding vegetation," Emma began, gesturing to the tall pine trees and low shrubs and wildflowers that made up the forest behind main street. "I'd say we're probably somewhere in the alternate universe version of New England.

"So..." Snow began. "We might see ourselves! This might be alternate universe Storybrooke, but called something else."

She glanced around and caught sight of the sheriff's station.

"Ferryport Landing Sherriff's Station," she read off of the sign hanging above of the door.

"So, we must be in Ferryport Landing, then!" Henry shouted excitedly, nearly blowing everyone's ear drums out. Of course, he had never been to the town before, but he was enthusiastic nonetheless.

"Let's see if we can find someone to talk to in there," Charming suggested. "Sherriffs can always be trusted."

"You're only saying that because I'm the sherriff!" Emma smirked.

"Yes, yes I am."

Henry, Emma, Snow, and Charming made their way loudly into the sherriff's office, chattering about meeting themselves in this universe. Once inside, they family was greeted by a cheerful man, who somewhat ressmbled a pic, with his stout figure, pinkish skin, and a turned-up nose.

"Hey, Snow, Charming, long time no see!" How's the campaign for the election coming along, eh? Who are these two?"

The man came around from his place behind the front desk to shake hands with the strangers Emma and Henry.

They were all very confused. How the heck did this sherriff know Snow and Charming?! They had certainly never been here before Trying to sound her best to sound truthful, Emma began to explain that they weren't from Ferryport Landing.

"Oh...umm...hi, I'm Emma and this is my son, Henry." she shook the sheriff's hand, purposely leaving out the part of her being Snow and Charming's daughter. Obviously, they did not have children in this universe. Emma figured she was going to have to explain, though, so he followed up with "Uh...sir..."

"Sherriff Hamstead, at your service."

"Okay. We're gonna give you some, er, news. You might wanna sit down for this."

Hamstead nodded and led the group into his office and gestured for them all to take a seat on the couch facing his desk.

"See, uh, Sherriff Hamstead, we're not from here. In fact, we're not even from this world. We're from an alternate universe. Henry's magic lesson for this week was to travel to an different world."

Hamstead chuckled. "Okay, kid, I'll bite. So if you're all from a different universe, how do I already know Snow and Charming?"

"Let's show him the hat!" exclaimed Henry! If we show him the portal, he'll believe us!

"Good idea, Buddy." Charming tousled his hair.

Snow took Hamsteads hand, and led him out the door, and to where they left the invisible portal back into the hat...in the middle of main street. They waited for an old jalopy to pass before stepping into the road.

"Ah, it's the Grimms!"

Hamstead hailed down the car like a taxi. A seemingly endless amount of people poured out of the tiny vehicle. First came out the driver, an elderly woman with white hair, save for a few bright red streaks left over from her youth. She wore a plain white cotton dress and a big hat with a sunflower appliqué in the center. Next was a tall, slender old man, with a shock of white hair and a suit that was at least 5 sizes too big for his skinny frame. Then, another man, who was also tall, climbed out of the front seat as well. He was tall, with a mop of blond hair on his head. He wore a dark brown trench coat that trailed on the ground, with hundreds of extra pockets sewn on. Next, four children fell out of the backseat and on top of each other on the ground. Henry and Snow hurried to help them off, while Emma and Charming examined the "Grimms." The kids got up and dusted themselves off. Well, the three girls dusted themselves off. The blonde boy in the dirty green hoodie and ripped jeans seemed to enjoy the puddle he had just fallen into. Standing next to him was a girl about his age with long, wavy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Around them, two younger girls played. They looked about 9, and Henry thought the one with the auburn hair and the red cape flying behind her was especially cute. The other adorable girl had black pigtails, and looked similar to the blond girl.

Before the old woman could greet Snow and Charming, and before Emma could explain that they weren't from Ferryport Landing, the little girl with the black hair launched herself into Charming's arms.

"Hi, Mr. Charming! Hi Snow!"

"Believe we know who you two are," the old woman said, looking at Emma and Henry kindly.

Here we go again.

"Hi, I'm Emma, this is my son Henry. You might think you know these people," Emma pointed at Charming and Snow. "But you don't we're from an alternate universe. And we can prove it." The old woman did not look surprised to hear Emma's introduction, but simply introduced to family, pointing to each member, including herself.

"I'm Relda Grimm, and this is my family. Mr. Canis, family friend." The old mad waved with effort, leaning on his cane.

"Sabrina and Daphne, my grandaughters."

The little black-haired girl pulled away from Charming. "So, you're a different Prince Charming?" she asked.

"Yup kid, sorry to disappoint." Emma said, answering for her father.

The blonde girl, Sabrina waved at everyone but looked skeptical.

"Puck and Red, my adopted grandchildren," Relda continued, pointing at the dirty blonde boy who kept poking Sabrina in the ribs, and the girl in the red cape, who was now clutching Mr. Canis' hand out of shyness.

Henry waved to Red, making her blush. Mr. Canis gave Henry a pointed look to back off.

"And last but not least, this is Jacob, my son."

Relda pointed to the tall, handsome man in the trench coat. Jacob flashed a grin at Emma, and addressed everyone.

"Call me Jake."

"So..." Sabrina began, finally being able to get Puck to stop poking her by punching him in the gut. "You guys are from a different universe, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

*Sabrina's POV*

My days just keep getting weirder and weirder. Yesterday, my family took on a case about Ichabod Crane's stolen underpants. Today, we met Snow and Charming, and Emma and Henry...but they claim to be, quite literally, out of this world. I stared at Snow and Charming intently, trying to figure out if it was really them. An outsider of Ferryport Landing might be more than just skeptic of these four potential dimension-travelers; they'd think that they were crazy, or they were the victim of a bad, unfunny prank.

To my surprise, the royal couple actually did look a bit different. Snow's hair was in a simple pixie cut, with the bangs swept to the side. She was also dressed in a small pink sweater, a polka-dot scarf, a matching pink beanie, and lightwash skinny jeans...an outfit I'd never seen before. But anyone can get a haircut and wear new clothes, right?

Then I noticed something about Charming that was indeed peculiar. Usually when we (as in the Grimm family) saw him, he would make more than one remark about bulldozing our house or about how "us Grimms" are like rats; we keep multiplying and we're hard to get rid of. Both of those parts are true. My mother just gave birth to my baby brother, Basil, and we sure as hell aren't easy to be rid of. Anyways, we got none of the usual mean comments from the prince as we normally did. Instead, he had acted politely, which included not saying "Get off of my, you nuisance!" when Daphne hugged him. Also, Charming's physical appearance was quite different then what was the norm, which was a dashing suit, tailored to fit, his ever-present attempt at a fake smile, which actually looked like a constipated grimace, and his confident posture and look, were all gone, replaced by plainer clothes, a genuine smile, and a more humble sort of air around him. I decided that Charming and Snow were not Charming and Snow, or at least not the ones we knew.

I think everyone else concluded the same as a result of a similar mental investigation (us Grimms tend to mentally investigate things. It's what we do.), because we all nodded at the same time, before Granny said, seriously, why doesn't everyone come over to our house to discuss this more? I've got lunch! At the word "lunch," Puck averted his attention from nursing his bruising stomach where I punched him to Granny. "Oooo, lunch?"

"Yes, Puck," I said. "Lunch. Lu-unch. Lunch."

He simply rolled his eyes and shot back. "Barf face."

"Stinkpot"

"Dogbreath"

"Peter Pan wannabe!"

He gasped, taken aback.

"How DARE you! Back in my kingdom, I'd have you beheaded!"

"Sabrina, what's beheaded mean?" Daphne asked, confused.

"It means getting your head chopped off."

"Children..." Granny warned us not to go overboard with the name calling. Last time someone mentioned Peter Pan to Puck, he blew off the top of the car, and nearly got us all killed.

"Uh, wait," Henry said. "You have a kingdom?"

"Of course I do!" Puck puffed up his chest as I rolled my eyes for the millionth time that day. "I'm the heir to to Faerie!"

"I don't know what that is, but cool!"

"So you mean to tell me, that this is Puck, from Shakespeare?" Other-worldly Snow asked. Puck nodded triumphantly once again. "I read about you in college! I wrote a paper about you!"

Jake and Mr. Canis were visibly impatient, obviously wanting to go home and eat. To their relief, Emma kindly accepted Granny Relda's invitation.

"Don't you want to see the portal as proof? Henry asked.

"No need, child. We believe you." Mr. Canis spoke in his usual low, grumbly voice. He opened the driver's door on the old jalopy for Granny, and he and Jake got in on their side.

"How do they share the passenger seat?" Charming wondered out loud

"There's magic in this car that makes the interior bigger with each passenger it accomodates, but the exterior stays the same size. It's great, cause no one ever has to fight for the passenger seat. It just grows to fit another butt. Now get in, because I'm starving!" Uncle Jake explained enthusiastically. Daphne, Puck, Red, Henry, and I hopped into the enormous backseat, while Charming, Snow, and Emma hesitantly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a bit of a while! I stopped because my main priority was my epic Puckabrina adventure, "Puckabrina Forever," and not many people reviewed that they wanted the story to continue. But, I just received a Guest review telling me to update, so here I am! Enjoy!**

**~Oliviaaaaa**

*Emma's POV*

I rolled my eyes, tired of Daphne's non-stop jabbering on the way to the Grimm's house, although I was grateful for Mrs. Grimm's hospitality when we got to their home.

"So!" I said, trying to avert the conversation from flying pink unicorns and glop grenades. "The Grimms, huh? Like the brother's Grimm?" I knew that was a long shot, but in a weird little town like this, I assumed that anything was possible, especially when you had recently found out that you were the daughter of people you thought would be impossible to exist. Daphne's eyes lit up at my joking question.

"Yep! They recorded the fairy tales! They're real, you know!" Sabrina put a hand on Daphne's shoulder.

"I think that they know that they're real, Daphne. They're Snow White and Prince Charming from another universe." Red giggled. I was the first time she had kind-of-spoken since we got in the car.

"Here we are!" Mrs. Grimm shouted over the loud roar of the old jalopy's engine as Mr. Canis parked the car in a gravel driveway. "We'll talk more inside! It'll be fun to compare universes!" I decided that I liked Mrs. Grimm.

Once inside the quaint little house, I noticed that it was much bigger on the inside than on the outside, just like the car. I adjusted my red leather jacket and tied the sleeves around my waist. It was warm in here. Looking around, I saw books everywhere. Mostly journals. I picked one up and examined the comer. "Matilda Grimm's Everafter Adventure Journal, Part One." it read.

"That was my great aunt's journal!" Daphne exclaimed peeking over my shoulder. Despite how talkative the little girl was, she was cute and quite lovable. I was confused about the title.

"What's an 'Everafter?'" I asked. She looked shocked for a second that I didn't know what the word meant, but seemed calm again when I guess she remembered that I wasn't from around there. I looked over my shoulder. Henry, Red, and Jake we talking, and my parents were talking to Mrs. Grimm and Mr. Canis. Sabrina and puck were off in their own little world, chasing each other around the living room, and yelling. Daphne's eyes widened once again.

"Hold that thought!"

She ran off in a panic, and soon returned with a 200-pound Great Dane.

"This is Elvis!" The big dog sniffed around me for a few moments, then jumped off and licked my face. I usually didn't like dogs, but I liked this one.

"Okay," Daphne continued. "Everafters are what we call fairy-tale characters. Fairy-tale character is kind of an offensive term to them."

"Ah," I nodded, pretending to understand.

"What do they call Everafters back home?"

"Well," I answered, prepared to explain confusing things. "Everyone in my town is an 'Everafter,' as you would say. The Evil Queen-Snow White's step-mom- set a curse on the Enchanted forest, which is yet another universe, and pretty much everyone in it was transported to a different world, one without magic. I was only a baby. I was destined to break the curse, which not only sent everyone to a magic-less world, but it made everyone forget who they were. I grew up in several orphanages and foster homes, because my parents didn't know who they were, and were trapped in a town called Storybrooke. I grew, up and got into crime. I had a kid with Rumpelstiltskin's son, who I didn't know was from my world at the time-"

"Wait! Henry is Rumpelstiltskin's grandson?! Rumpelstiltskin nearly killed my sister when he tried to feed off of her emotions!" I sighed. Gold caused trouble, no matter what universe he was in. I continued with my speech, as Daphne stared at me intently. By this time, the whole Grimm family had gathered around me, waiting to here my story. Sabrina raised her hand.

"So, Bunny set a curse on home in the magic world, and sent you to a non-magic world, where nobody knew who they were?"

"Bunny?!" Snow cried. "Is that my step-mother's name in this world?!"

"Unfortunately," said Puck, spraying crumbs of potato chips out of his mouth everywhere. "I think it's a stupid name, too."

"Is she still evil in this world?"

"Eh, not really," said Jake, stealing the bag of chips from Puck and shoving a handful into his mouth. "The poison-apple thing happened hundreds of years ago."

"Hundreds of years ago?!" Charming asked, surprised. "How is that possible?!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. Everafters are immortal, because all of the stories were written into the Book of Everafter!" Daphne exclaimed, excited at the confusion. Again, she disappeared up the stairs, and returned a few moments later, with a humongous leather-bound book in her arms. It looked familiar.

"My Once Upon A Time book!" said Henry. "This must be it's version in this universe!" Daphne held up the book proudly. "All the fairy-tales were written into this book by the Brothers Grimm, our ancestors." This time, Henry was not the only one who was excited.

"Your family wrote The Once Upon A Time Book?! That book aided me in breaking the curse!" Daphne bit her palm, getting more and more excited by the second.

"Gravy!" she yelled. Even the grumpy Mr. Canis cracked a grin, and rubbed his hands together as preparing for an adventure.

"Are there any other things that we could compare between universes? This is pretty cool!" Sabrina asked.

"Well..." I said hesitantly. "Do Snow and Charming have a child in this world?" Red shook her head. Should I tell them? I decided that it wouldn't matter, now that I had basically told them my life story.

"I'm their daughter." First there was silence, and then everyone looked to my parents for confirmation. They smiled and nodded. Then everyone erupted at once. Daphne nearly bit her hand off, squealing. Puck's jaw dropped to the floor, and large, pink, insect wings popped out of his back, lifting him off the ground.

"Woah!" Charming exclaimed.

"You really are a fairy!" Henry said.

"Of course I am!"

Red bounced up an down, and Mr. Canis's eyes widened. Jake stared at me, and said "Whaaaaattt?!" Mrs. Grimm put one hand over her heart and cracked a big grin. Sabrina looked surprised, and then asked another question.

"So if you're not immortal, why do you look like you're the same age as your parents?" I laughed, and before I could answer, Henry did for me.

"Side effect of the curse. All the inhabitants of Storybrooke were frozen in time for 28 years, while Emma grew up in New York City. I went to get her on her 28th birthday, just like the prophecy said." Sabrina nodded.

"It looks like we've got a lot more stuff to compare!"


	4. Chapter 4

**It's update day! Woot woot! Enjoy the chapter, and fav, follow and review. Thanks!**

**~Oliviaaaaa**

*No One's POV*

The excited group was once again in the Grimm family car, roaring their way down the countryside and into the city proper. They were on their way to the Charming mansion, to introduce Storybrooke Snow and Charming to Ferryport Landing Snow and Charming.

"This is gonna be interesting," Jake remarked. Mr. Canis growled at the thought of seeing Charming. The two men couldn't stand each other.

Henry, Red, and Daphne chattered away in the expanded backseat of the old jalopy, talking about their unique lives.

"Once I found my mom, I brought her back to Storybrooke with me, but my adoptive mom...oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. My mom gave me up for adoption when I was a baby, to give me a better chance. Anyways, my adoptive mom just happened to be the Evil Queen. It's kinda weird...my step-great-grandma is also my sorta-mom." The two young girls nodded in agreement, listening intently.

"The Evil Queen knew Emma was supposed to break her curse, so she hated her and tried to get rid of her. That was before Emma knew who she truly was, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She figured it out when she had to save me from a poisonous apple-turnover from the queen that was meant for her, which I ate to get her to believe in magic."

"The same one from Snow White's story?" asked Red, increulously.

"The very same one." Henry said, liking the attention.

"Okay, my turn!" Daphne exclaimed. "Me and Sabrina's parents were kidnapped by an evil Everafter group called the Scarlet Hand a couple years ago. Between then and when our Granny found us and took us in, Sabrina and I were bounced from crazy foster home to crazy foster home, and had to deal with our meany-pants case worker, Ms. Smirt." Henry and Red giggled at the word "meany-pants."

"Then when we wound up in Ferryport Landing," Daphne continued. "We got into some pretty wild and dangerous stuff. We got chased by a giant, fought off the giant, killed said giant, defeated huge spiders, sasquatches, and frogs, shrank to the size of a quarter, nearly exploded in secret tunnels under the school, swam away from the Little Mermaid's oversized hermit crab, traveled to Faerie, flew on a magic carpet, crashed Everafter parties, almost got killed by a Jabberwocky..."

"I almost had him!" exclaimed Puck indignantly, waving a wooden sword around.

"Annnnd a lot of other stuff. Oh yeah, and we also went to the future, and Sabrina and Puck were-" Sabrina clamped a hand over her sister's mouth, not letting her finish the sentence. Puck shrugged.

"Girls," he said, rolling his eyes. "Am I right, or am I right?!" he high-fived Henry. Before Red could tell her life story, the car sputtered into the cul-de-sac that was Charming's driveway. Snow's truck was parked next to the white limousine with the horse hood ornament.

"Hey look, my car!" Snow said as everyone fell out of the jalopy. Charming look around, amazed.

"So this is where we live, huh? Quite an upgrade from the loft back home!" He let out a low whistle once he saw the topiary on the lawn.

Relda and Canis led the pack of excited people up the steps to the hugs, mahogany double doors to the house. Daphne happily rung the brass doorbell, and a few moments later, Mayor Charming poked his head out of the door.

"Oh, it's you-" he stopped short when he saw his own face staring back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in a while. I've been a bit preoccupied with back-to-school worries, summer homework, hair blunders, and general laziness. To be honest, my story "Puckabrina Forever?" is my main priority right now, but it's wrapping up, so when it's done I can focus more on my other stories, including this one. **

**OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT!**

**I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE TO DETERMINE THE TOPIC OF MY NEXT STORY! I'M NOT SURE HOW LONG I'LL KEEP IT OPEN, BUT PROBABLY FOR A WHILE. HURRY AND VOTE NOW!**

*Emma's POV*

After a brief introduction of everyone by Mrs. Grimm, we were reluctantly invited in by, well, a fancy version of my dad. He was dashingly handsome, with his hair slicked into a pompadour, wearing a smart purple suit, tailored to fit him exactly.

"Billy? Who's at the door?" A voice -Snow's voice- called from somewhere in the house as we all sat down in the vast living room of the manision as Ferryport Landing Charming stared at us in awe, unable to say a word. Instead, he squinted at Storybrook Charming, my dad, intently.

"I-I don't know, darling...could you please come here and meet them? Oh, and the Grimms are here as well." His voice shook.

"My name here is Billy?" Inquired SB Charming, to know one in particular.

"Oops," Daphne said. "I guess we forgot to mention that. What's your real name, back home?"

"David."

"Oh."

A beatiful woman rushed in wearing an apron over a plain housedress. Her hair was in a short bob, with bangs. Despite the different haircut and attire, I could tell she was Mary Margaret. The woman -Ferryport Landing Snow- looked at FP Charming, then me, then my parents and Henry, then the Grimms, and then back to her husband. Her eyebrows rose up in question and worry, but she did not seem so out of it as FP Charming, who was supporting himself by leaning over on an armchair, slack-jawed.

Without skipping a beat, Mrs. Grimm began the introduction again, and then explained how SB Snow and Charming, Henry, and myself came to be in Ferryport Landing. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Henry sneaking glances at the girl they call Red. She looked a little bit familiar, like I knew her in my world...Ruby! My gaze turned from FP Snow to the little girl as Mrs. Grimm rambled on and as FP Charming gained his composure. This little girl was Red Riding Hood!

My thoughts were interrupted when the whole room erupted at once, with everyone talking and squealing and exclaiming happily. Both Charmings walked around in circles around eachother, searching for differences, which were few and far between. The Snows complimented eachother on their hairstyles, and giggled about children, as they were both schoolteachers. Henry, Daphne, and Red started up comparing universes again. Sabrina paused the bickering between herself and Puck. Mrs. Grimm said something to make Mr. Canis and Jake laugh. Everything was going more smoothly than I had tbought it would. But there was still a big issue...

"HEY EVERYONE!" Sabrina yelled, getting everyone's attention. Here it comes.

"We also forgot to mention," she continued when everyone settled down. Daphne bit down on her palm, which I had grown to learn that meant she was excited. I apparently wasn't the only one who had predicted what Sabrina was going to say next.

"EMMA IS SNOW AND CHARMING'S DAUGHTER!" I barely held in a cringe. What if my Ferryport Landing parents didn't want me as a daughter? What if they didn't even like me? The whole room stayed quiet as fearful thoughts whirled around in my head, waiting for the royal couple's reaction. Surprisingly, FP Snow burst into tears, and her husband hurried to comfort her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Today I don't have much to say, except: GO VOTE FOR MY NEXT STORY ON MY PROFILE! PRETTY PLEASE! Anyway, thanks. And now, without further ado, ALTERNATE UNIVERSES COLLIDE: CHAPTER 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm...but don't rub it in my face.**

*Sabrina's POV*

We were all shocked to see Snow White cry, but I think I was the most surprised. Snow White? Cry? Unheard of. Especially in front of other people. A whole _lot_ of other people, in fact. Granny was the first to act, right after Charming.

"Oh, Snow," she said softly, rushing over to where the beautiful woman stood. She embraced her, and brushed away the tears as she (Snow) calmed down. "Whatever is the matter?"

"I... remember when none of you saw me for for about five months, and Billy was really quiet about me, about two years ago?"

Everyone in the room that was from this dimension nodded carefully. Emma, Henry, and SB Snow and Charming looked a bit confused, but concerned for FP Snow.

"Well, at the beginning of those five months, I found out that I was pregnant. Right when I told Billy, he said that he wanted to name the baby Emma, if it was a girl. I agreed."

Emma looked a little skeptical, with lines of worry etched into her face.

"Then where's the baby?" She asked tentatively, as if afraid of what the answer may be.

"That's just it," FP Charming answered sadly. "Snow miscarried at 4 months." Everyone was shocked, even the people who didn't know the Ferryport Landing-version of Snow personally. Emma was signifigantly paler than what she had been a few moments before Charming said anything.

I saw SB Snow gasp and put her hand over her mouth, as if she might cry out. She leaned into her husband, who stroked her hair to comfort her.

"Snow," Granny began, quietly. "I am so sorry. We had know idea."

"It's alright," Snow said, attemtping to brush away her tears to no avail. They just kept flowing. Daphne brushed some tears from her own cheek, and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Why were you hiding for your pregnancy, though, Ms. White?" she asked. I had been wondering the same thing. If she miscarried later in the pregnancy, wouldn't we have still seen her around town, with a baby bump? Snow sniffed and answered Daphne.

"The baby...Emma...her condition was compromised from the beginning. We had our worries about a miscarriage from the moment we saw the ultra sound. I stayed away from everyone because I couldn't handle everyone cooing and asking when I was due, when I already knew that the baby would probably never be born." With that, Snow White wilted, and looked sadder than any of us Grimms had ever seen her.

Emma hugged her.

The forlorn FP Snow lit up with her alternate-universe daughter, and immediately hugged her back.

Everyone in the room "aww'd," except for Puck, who cried out in disgust.

"Ewww... Affection!"

"I'm surprised you know such a big word, dog-breath," I muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while. I last updated in...let's see here... August?! Woah. Ok. Sorry. I've just been so preoccupied...I know, I know that's a sucky excuse. Well, wait no longer because the next chapter of ****_Alternate Universes Collide_**** is here!**

* * *

><p>*Puck's POV*<p>

After Ferryport-Snow's breakdown, I bolted because I can't _stand_ being in the same room as any kind of pity or affection. I flew out of an open window and landed in a nearby oak tree, where I climbed around for the next few hours, collecting bird's nests to make new helmets for my chimp army and throwing nuts at people who walked down below on the sidewalk.

I whipped around when I heard a crack of a branch and a small yelp. No one was behind me. But, when I looked down, I saw that little wimp Henry, hanging on a stub of a branch with one hand, breathing heavily.

"Please help me up," he whimpered slightly. "I've never been very good at climbing trees."

I pretended to be annoyed by his request, as I sighed while pulling him up. I easily lifted Henry up with one arm, setting him down on a neighboring branch. Bot not _too_ close. This kid is _weird_.

"Thanks," he said, huffing and puffing from the adrenaline rush of nearly falling 20 feet down to the pavement. "How did you manage to climb all the way up here without falling, anyways?"

Admittedly swelling with pride, I unfurled my wings. "I'm a fairy, remember? Don't you read fairy tales?"

"Oh right, right. Puck. Trickster King. Fairy. You can fly. Yeah."

"Except, I climbed most o the way up here, ya know. Only used my wings to get a head start, really." I bragged. It's a bad habit, Sabrina tells me. But i don't care what Sabrina tells me, most of the time. She hates me, anyway.

"Yeah... ok." Henry replied, looking down at the ground below. Every few 15 or so minutes, a lone person would stroll by, going nowhere in particular it seemed. It's 3 in the afternoon now, and being in a lazy little town like Ferryport Landing, no one's really in a hurry to go anywhere unless there's a crisis. Me and Henry sat in silence, until I suddenly blurted out something that had been bothering me since I ad gotten outside.

"Why did Sabrina think that I'm so dumb to not know any big words?" Heat rushed to my face, because I then realized that I did, in fact, care about what Sabrina had to say about me. I don't like this feeling, whatever it is. Caring about what Sabrina thinks? What the...that's totally not me. I'm more of a... _not_-care-about-what-Sabrina-thinks-about-me kind of guy...geez. Who am I kidding?

"Well... I mean... I don't know how you act normally, because I barely know you, but from what I know about you from the books, you're trickster. And you're probably really annoying to Sabrina most of the time."

I shrugged. "You got _that_ right. But that doesn't mean I'm stupid, right? I'll have you know that I have been banned from a grand total of 7 kingdoms because I used my outstanding wit to overthrow whole monarchies."

"Monarchy. That's a pretty big word, I think." Henry stated thoughtfully. "No, I don't think you're stupid. Sabrina just insults you to get you back for all the pranks you probably pull on her all the time. That's all."

I felt a mixture of hurt and relief, but the hurt went away because I realized that I probably deserved all of the jokes at my expense because of all the vats of goop I've dumped Sabrina into ever since she and Marshmallow got here. Oh well. Now I know why she says I'm dumb.

"Hey, you could be a shrink or something. Fixing people's emotional and mental problems and stuff." I say, trying to be nice to the kid. He's not o bad after all. I don't even know why I thought he was weird in the first place. Oh wait, yes I do, it's because he's from _another freakin' dimension_. Whatever. I've heard of and seen weirder. Like the way Sabrina's hair danced once I poured that snake charmer gel into her shampoo that one time. Boy, did she scream. Ah. Good times, good times.

"Yeah, maybe I should be one!" Henry replied.

"Well, thanks for that," I told him, and down I flew. He could probably climb down with no problem, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you guys don't like that chapter, but I was just desperate to get something published, for once. The next one will be better, I promise.<strong>


End file.
